yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 2 Episoide 22: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition (Part 1)
( The GMAF Tornament'' will be in x amount of parts. Depending on how long the tornament will take. This is the first part.) The Gathering Pallas: -The three men make their way into the cruise ship that will be taking them to Old China. The contestants all looked at them as they walked on. Small whispers escape the contestants-"Is that The Reaper?"/"I heard he ripped Keyome limb from limb. Thats why he isn't here."/"I also heard that scientests have come out saying that he isnt even human."/"Of course he is human ya dumbass."-As they got to the front desk, a worker came and said.-"W-w-w-welcome S-sir. Y-your on room 199, 200, and 201. T-t-the Suites."-The worker then slowly and shakingly hands Donnie the key cards for their rooms. Donnie grabs them quickly and says-"Thank you..."-Then they all began to walk through the crowds of people. The fear of the stories that have been passed down from person to person more than enough to be a pshycout. They then walk into the elevator as it takes them to the top level of the Cruise ship. After the doors opened up they are greeted by another worker. But he was not as scared as the first one and spoke in a clearer voice-"Hello there gents, if you will be so kind as to follow me to your rooms."-He then led them to the three rooms that are reserved for them.-"Ok this one here is for "DeadShot" the second is for "Zero" and the third is for "Hunter." You guys sure have some interesting names haha. Must be for the big tournament event the cruise is having."-The three of them remained quiet and the worker took his leave. But before he goes back to his elevator duties, Donnie gives the worker a hundred dollar bill for his efforts.-"There ya are kid...dont spend it all at one place."-The worker thanks him and goes back to his duties while the three men go into their rooms. Donnie takes a seat on his bed and looks down at the palms of his hands while "The Other Guy" says-"Hey fucknuts...you ready to go? This shit is the real deal. Keyome looks to not be joining right now with the fucking beating you gave him. IM FUCKIN PROUD OF YOU! Thats how you fight every second of this tournament. And if you lose so help me I will never let you use my energy again!"-Then Donnie says-"Yeah yeah...we have to work together in this tournament anyways...so why don't you just sit back and shut up....your insults dont mean anything right now..."-Then Zero walks through the connecting door and sees Donnie looking at his hands. Zero then says-"So it looks like you won't need to use that stage after all. Now that Keyome isn't in the tourney...whos left to give us a challange?"-Donnie then snaps out of his trance and looks up to him and said-"Never underestimate the opponent. It isn't over till it's over."-And Zero nodded. That was the truth of what this tournament is really about. Now alls they can do is wait.- XxDensukexX: Tetsu made his way to the docks with Asami on his armside. Tetsu has actually changed a good bit, since he’s last been in a major adventure. He grew his hair out, in order to become more natural, and it turned into a look that actually works for him so everyone says. He’s gotten considerably buffer, molding his body to it’s peak, and without chi he can no longer push it anyfuther. These two months allowed him to literally become the peak of what a human being is capable of. To make things even better, Tetsu has become a walking guru, learinng to tap even further into his finite pool of chi, which he has named “hadoujin” (Energy’s beneovolence). It’s different from his ordinary chi, as he can channel it thorugh his entire being now, and not only enhance defense but offense as well. This is only one improvement Tetsu underwent in perperation for the tournament. He did countless KPD missions on his own, and started making a name for himself, being literaaly nick named “Supercop”. He’s done 12 drug bust, soped 18 robberies, and ended mob fights, by himself with nothing but a tranq gun his father designed for him. He’d become something that is safe to say, can only be achieved once In a life time. An odd thing however begots him. During his medittations, he often see’s visions of his mother, and has a feint feeling of feathers falling around him. As if having a sixth sense, of her prescense. However Tetsu developed the theory that this is more than likely a physical manifestation of his chi or hadoujin taking form. He achieved this by becoming one with nature, medetaitng for an entire week straight without food, water, or movement. Asami almost murdered him by the time it was over however. Tetsu renembered the challenge he made to the man Deadshot. He hand’t played the role of god in a while, and kind of missed it. He didn’t expect anything to go down in this tournament, but as a precauotion, Ochigi had Tetsu’s suit inside of a high powered cannon, capable of shooting an object of any mass and force, a great distance as long as it had a target to go to, i.e Tetsu’s watch. It was indeed a weapon, so he had Asami carry it and his utility belt for him. She wasn’t participating meaning the rules don’t apply to her, but tetsu’s honor would not allow him to use these weapons unless he fights an opponent who is amred. Tetsu looked at Asami and smiled. “Thanks for coming with me babe. I really needed your support on this one, after all we’ve been thorugh in the past months.” Tetsu liked having someone to fall back on, and had grown immensely close to Asami. He’d hope they’d conversate, as they arrived on the boat, and Tetsu used his card to rent out one of the presidential suites. It was big, spacious, and him and Asami could work on her chi training, and fighting skills, over the course of the three day ride. Tetsu’s insides broiled at the chance of fighting deadshot. He was happy. Excited. To meet his match by all means. And to prove that maybe, even thought they both wore mask, they were still people. People who feel. And have feelings. He secretly wanted to connect with deadshot, but between these two, it would be a bond of fist. Tetsu was quite sadend to hear Keyome however wasn’t participaiting. Tetsu saw such potential in him, and wanted to spar with him one of these days. Of all the people he’s met, he’s never simply had a conversation with the man. He wanted to, but as Tetsu recently started saying “Shit happens.” HyonekoHyuuga: Neko rode in the back of her limo as it worked it's way through the city traffic on it's way to the Airport. " Driver?" "Yes Ma'm?" the driver didn't dare look back to see what i wanted. I was changing into what i was going to wear fot the tournament and well the obvious, he was the one at the wheel. " I have a message for you to deliver when you return." " Oh yes ma'm what do i need to tell and to whom?" " Tell the clan now that the hospitals and clinicsare shut down i want them to clean up the rest of it. No medicine, machine or ANYONE with medical knowledge is to reach the country in one peice. Talk to the Morai, she's a U.N official, have her 'convince' them to put up an embargo to support our own. along with that shut down or shut up any practice we don't own. treatment is to go to member of our clan ONLY. Am I understood?" he shivered at the orders i had just given him, i could see it in how tense his driving had become. " Yes Lady Neko, they shall know" I smiled slipping my top on to complete my look: A black shinobi inspired tank top, tight cotton pants, a special metal wire lace foot gaurd and all acceted by arm bands with spikes some leather gloves and some padded arm warmers. I thought about the tournament abit....large cash prize agood partnership and a chance to use her combat skills. Though now that i think about it i needed to call keyo, for all the appeal he never did really say where this thing was. pushing down one of the back seests it slid out to reveal a phone. i picked it up and gave keyo a call. Hopfully he wasn't too busy to pick up. The phone began to ring as the sound of jet engines got closer and the airport rose into view. Yule: Asami smiled up at Tetsu. She had a book bag that was purely Tetsu’s things. She didn’t mind carrying it for him. Since she was not participating in this tournament, she would just be a watcher of the events that were about to unfold. She would have participated but she fear disgracing her clan. She also had a duffle bag attached to it that was her stuff, including clothes, medical things, and her shoes. She then leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Tetsu on the cheek. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” She had felt so alive when she was with him and it made her heart soar. He was training with him all the time now, and just because they were on a boat didn’t mean that they would stop. They had plans and Asami was going to follow through on those. She also wanted to make a name for herself. And Tetsu was willing to help her with that. The past couple months Asami hadn’t really changed, she kept her hair short but her body was definitely more toned. She now had a abs that were noticeable, the hot female version not the gross body builder version. Asami thought of Tasanagi and rubbed the back of her neck. She wished he could have been here, she also wished she could fight in place of him, but she knew she would just be a disgrace to this clan if she did. She would lose the first round most likely, even with all her training. She gave Tetsu a side hug and then followed him to the room that he had paid for. IzzyDaPada: I had left my part of D-2 on now made my way towards the cruise ship that was embarked to old China. I stared out the window fiddling with the dog tag that was on a chair around my neck quietly but nervously, but apparently loud for everyone else to hear. Both Daichi and Daiki looked at me concerned. "You knwo you don't have to do this Ms. Nakayama..we can continue with our lives..comfortable lives too."/"I lived a comfortable life. I need to stop." I gripped the dog tag, Keyo gave it to me for good luck..I needed all the luck I could get, as I felt like it gave me some type of strenght. The twins looked at each other. They were entering with me as well. Why? I couldn't tell you that. Apparently I had spaced out to long and we had arrived at the ship. "Ma'am? We are at the cruise ship." I shifted my gaze up and nodded my head. "Right." I opened the car door and stepped out. What I didnt' expect to see was all the people there..so..many fighters. Well. That deffinitly was a pile drive to my confidence. I felt the weight of the dog tag on my chest and took in a breath and let it out. *Right, okay. You got this Nakayama. You got this.* The twins followed me as I boarded onto the cruse ship. "Welcome! I am Ashley, I will be here to help you. Let me get you settled in. This way please." We were guided to our suit numbers...202, 203, and 204. I looked at the boys and frowned. "When did we order suits?" They both shruged...*Never leave a womans job to men..* They both went into their rooms first, as I slipped my card into the reader as it clicked and I opened the door. I pushed open the door and closed it behind me. What I didn't expect when I turned around was..a lavish gorgious, room. Everything you could ever think of. "Oh...my..god..I died and went to heaven." Something girly out of my mouth for once in my life. I walked into the room admireing it. It was so beautiful. I heard a knock from the door. I turned around and opened it open seeing both the twins standing at the door with a shocked looked on their faces. I couldn't help but giggle. "I know right!" I had turned into a compelete teenager! I showed the boys into the room as the looked at my room. Well of course the twins had alot to say about it. "Well of course her HIGHNESS, gets the better room."/"Oh no no no no Daichi. Simply not how it is done. One does not simply insult the boss." I blinked at the twins..its like..i didn't even exist to them. Like I wasn't. Stanind right behind them! "I'm right here." They both turned around with mock shocked voice. But we all busted into light hearted laughter. Something we hardly ever shared lately but it felt nice. I looked at them both as they looked at me, and they seemed to smile at me, like the older siblings I never had. "I'm hungry..and tired." They both looked at me and blinked. "That's refreshing to hear." I scuffed at them. "Rude." So we simply ordered room service, which consited of rice, sushi, saki and chocolate ice cream! I giggled to myself. I nagged the boys to get it for me. AlessandraSkar: Buildings...buildings...and more buildings...That was all Kaori Gin Masumoto could see through the back window of the taxi aircraft as she flew through the busy airways of Hasai (assuming that this place is as futuristic as I am thinking). She was one to grow bored easily and it showed in the way that she slumped back in her seat and let out a deep breath, thinking that she'd be knocked out before she reached her destination. The pilot sitting in front of her had a thick pane of glass set up between them due to his own trust issues with customers, so she couldn't even ask the guy for a cigarette. 'Fan-fucking-tastic,' She thought to herself as she turned sideways in her seat and propped up her feet. A few minutes passed and an innercom beeped somewhere in the back seat. She jumped at the sudden sound, sighing in relief when the driver's voice could be heard over the muffled speaker. "We have arrived at the docks, Miss Masumoto." Sweeping a lock of sea green hair out of her eye, Kaori swung her legs around to the floor, muttering the word, "Finally" before feeling the aircraft begin to descend. The ship was astounding. Enormous like the Titanic she'd read about in history books and mighty fancy given its purpose. She reached into the front pocket of her travel bag and pulled out a sheet of paper, which was s receipt stating that she had sent out an application for the tournament and was accepted. After unfolding it and looking at it, she took a deep breath and looked toward the window again. They had just touched solid ground in front of the loading area, the back doors opening butterfly style on either side of her. "How much do you want?" Kaori spoke through the innercom in a casual tone. "Well, seeing as though I brought you all the way from District 1, I want...50." Kaori's eyes narrowed at the response. "Sure. Whatever." She rolled her eyes at his greed, tossing the money through the window after he rolled it down for her. "And no, I don't need help with the bag, cause you're probably gonna charge me for that, too." She added with smark before climbing out of the car. She slung her travel bag over her shoulder, the salty sea breeze welcoming her the moment she stepped out of the taxi and began making her way toward the ship. She couldn't help but look around at all the others getting on board, listening in one their conversations about the tournament. It made her a bit nervous now that she knew that she was taking her final steps into the real deal. At first, it wasn't like that. She was pretty nonchallant about it like she was nonchallant about everything else. But now suddenly, it was like she was waking up. This thing was a fight to the death, on top of the fact that there was a cash prize for the winner. It wasn't like she was afraid of killing people, but from what she'd see and heard, the dying part was no fun. Hopefully, at the end of the day, there'd be some form of technology that could restore life to the contestants. Otherwise...pfft, well fuck it. She walked casually up the ramp and into the ship, stopped by a man at the door who was checking tickets. "You think I would sneak onto a cruise ship where there's a possibility of me dying, hot shot?" She asked the man after he asked for her ticket, showing him the receipt for the tournament instead. "Oh, no ma'am. I'm simply doing my job." The man responded rather nervously, gesturing for her to step inside. It was beautiful, every split detail of interior decoration easily catching Kaori's eye as she made her way through the lobby. 'I think I'm gonna enjoy this while it lasts.' She thought to herself, lowering her chin to hide her smirk of excitement. She went to a desk where a few attendants worked, requesting room access and information. "Kaori Gin Masumoto." The woman read her ticket. "Yes, you are indeed supposed to be here." Kaori arched a brow at her, resting an arm on the counter. "Why, yes. Yes I am." She cocked her head. "Right. You are in room 209, dear. Room service is accessible from noon to midnight and there's also free breakfast, lunch and dinner on the 8th floor. Enjoy your stay." The woman smiled, handing Kaori her keycard and brochure. "Thanks." Kaori took it and headed for the elevators, getting in just in time with a rather large group. She held her bag close to her, her eyes which were a gorgeous mixture of green and blue, darting here and about at all the people stuffed in the elevator. There was one thing they all had in common. They looked ready to thoroughly fuck shit up and enjoy it. She tried to calm her racing heart down, knowing that she needed confidence in order to get through this. 'There ain't no turning back now, Kao chan.' She said silently to herself as the elevator doors opened into her floor. She walked down a hallway, avoiding running into several other people as she searched for her room. It didn't take too long to find it, sliding in her keycard and pushing down on the knob. Her breath nearly halted when she saw the inside of the room. It was lovely. Kinda like living in her foster father's penthouse again. She stepped inside the room and let the door swing shut behind her, immediately finding a remote and flipping on the television. That was some form of noise to keep her senses awake. Next, she took a seat at a nearby desk and pulled a little red journal from her travel bag, laying it open in front of her. A pen granted by the suite was lying at the base of the lamp hanging over the desk. She flicked the cap off of it, flipped the journal open to an empty page and began to write: 'Day 1 of my journey....There are so many fighters here. I was somewhat nervous walking in, but I believe I can get it together as soon as this tournament gets started. I just hope no one comes along asking to be my buddy...' XxDensukexX: Tetsu unlocked the door to his and Asami’s suite. It was a big and spacious room, with a regal design. The bed itself looked like it could fit at least five people in it’s covers and sheets. Tetsu whistled as he and Asami walked in. “Maaaaaaaan this place is nice. A guy could get used to this for a few days on sea.” Tetsu looks around once more. “It’s pretty spacious to, so we could get in some mad training too. But first,I’m gonna check out the fridge. I need to eat something. My stomach hasn’t been right ever since I meditated for a whole week.” Tetsu knew Asami would make a smart remark about that incident, but it payed off in the long run. Tetsu has never felt this good in this lifetime. Physiclly and mentally. He dug into the fridge to find a galore off assorted foods, candies, and snacks. He pulled a bottle of sparkling white grape juice, the non alcoholic kind. Tetsu wasn’t a drinker anyway, unless the situation called for it. He’d pop the cork and ofer Asami some in a glass before saying. “ Well we just got here for now babe, so lets enjoy ourselves for a bit shall we? No need to kick your butt so soon” Tetsu smirked with his last remark, as he did indeed care for Asami by all means, but found it the cute test thing ever when she got competitive. He knew she wouldn’t resist, and yet he could also feel some dormant energy in her, that could potentially be brought out. Tetsu was learining more and more about chi and it’s capabilities, becoming somewhat of a guru. His ultimate goal was to tap into the legendary Chikara No Hadou. A complete state of benevolence and light hadou. Tetsu was a ways off, but would strive to achive it if he could obtain it as such. He’d then attempt to mold Asami into the huntress he knew she had the potential to be, and enjoy every minute of her goddess like curves, and body along the way. Yule: Asami followed Tetsu in to the suite. She walked over to the huge bed and set down their stuff. This would be a nice room to stay in for the few days they would be on the boat. “It sure will be a good place to train. That way no one can see what we are doing.” Asami only thought this would be a good strategy. She then heard Tetsu’s comment about being hungry. “Well maybe if you didn’t spend that week without food and water you wouldn’t be hungry. Make sure you only eat the healthy stuff in that fridge. You need to regain all your nutrients that you missed out on.” She gave him a stern look and then took the glass he offered her. “Also after a glass of this you are strictly on water. Unless I tell you different.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “Also that one day I let you win, don’t get too cocky there buddy. Wouldn’t want you getting a big head and then getting your ass whooped because you beat a girl. A girl who went easy on you buy the way.” She laughed and started to throw playful punches at his stomach. She was excited to start their training. She wanted to become so much more than she already was. If she could become as physically and mentally as well off as Tetsu she would be a triple threat to many. Quadruple if you counted her beauty, or something like that, Tetsu says that kind of stuff all the time. She just wanted to become the best she could possibly be and she was going to work hard at it. She laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling after playfully fighting with Tetsu. “But really…only healthy food or you will feel the wrath of a nurse.” HyonekoHyuuga: I sighed getting into the back of my private small jet. I had it ready incase keyo hadn't picked up his phone...which he didn't pick up. i Looked to one of the pilots. " Have you picked up the boat on gps?" " Yes, plotting our course now" "Good" i slid my way into my harness making sure everything was secure for my dive. Hmmm harness check, parachute check, back up parachute check i thought as i ticked off the things to do. the jet rumbled as it lifted into the air banking it's way out to sea. it would be a little over an hour before i got the signal that it was time to jump. the back panel opened the wind begining to whip inside the cabin. shaking my head i edgeed my way to the end of the panel and looked for the count down, 5...4....3...2...1....closing my eyes i let go and fell backwards out of the end of the plane. The roar of the air wuushing by was all i heard as i fell checking my altitude every few seconds. Pulling the para-cord the chute exploded out and expanded fully. Smirking now that the hard part was done i did minor adjustments to get on track with the boat that was comming up fast. laghing to myself i thought of somthing fun, when i got parallel to the boat i pulled the release the chute whiping back into the see as i fell about 3 stories in a dive position into the 30ft open pool on deck, comming up laughing my ass off. " Hehe, whew! I made it!" Meisu341: -Getting off his bike, a black suited male stepped to the side and took off his helmet. The black short hair seemed to be perfectly in place as his longer bangs draped over his left eye. This was Meisu. He reached into his pocket as he walked towards a large cruise ship and took out his piercings, placing them on his face one by one. This was a hard task as he had all the time on his side as he first had to walk over all the way to the boat boarding ramp. He placed his bike in a nice little location off the side of the loading docks where it could not be seen nor noticed from anyone. He gathered as he seen some familiar faces and heard some nice names he remembered all from his client lists and a number of ways he gathers info. He was going to a tournament that was a very important one at that. Not those knuckle-dragging, testosterone-filling placed staging underground fights and death matches for drug money or more stupid things. This was a tournament that many clans were dipping into, including his own. He heard around that Keyome was entering and that interested him. The man that put him through a training test to see if he could collect and make a profit quickly was testing his strength at this tournament and this interested him. He wanted to see his Kagemaru stand within the polls of other strong men. He looked apart definitely, wearing a suit and a silver/black tie as it matched his attire fully. He looked like he was going to a dinner party and not a tournament that was all about the martial arts. Since he was a bit late, he could only see a few people boarding in front of him as he was the last in line. HE scanned through the people ahead of him as they all looked pretty deadly as he was even questioning how he was going to do in this situation. He had to brush off that thought as he knew he was either going to succeed or fail horribly. Both way, he had a plan up his sleeves and there was always a backup plan. As he got onto the cruise ship, a man greeted him.- “Hello sir and welcome!” –Meisu bowed his head as he looked at him. He was a employee one the cruise ship as he held a clip board.- “I need your name sir if you are joining the tournament.” –Meisu thought of giving him a fake name but he had to be real this time. He chuckled and spoke to him- “My name is… Meisu Akamura” –he smiled at the employee as he man wrote it down on the roster of other names. Thank you sir and you can go see ur room now.” –The man headed him a key that had a number on it. This was his room key for the boat as he thanked the employee and traveled to the room. Along the way he noticed a lot of fighters talking as he listened in as much as he could to hear anything of interest. He didn’t hear much but he got to his room and opened the door. He went inside and put his backpack on the bed as he sat there and relaxed a bit. He wasn’t goignt o make many moves on the boat to attract any attention. He was simply going to find the nearest fighters of interests and just listen in carefully. He wasn’t going to be the center of attention in this tournament but allow himself to slowly come into the picture when the time is right. But it was a wonderful cruise and he needed time to relax. He took a pill bottle out of his bag and put it in his pocket and went out the door. He sighed as he looked around.- Now then… Now to find some true fighters… -he chuckled as he heard key words like ‘The reaper’, ‘deadshot’ , ‘hunter’, ‘Zero’, ‘Tensu’, and others that made him write down the name carefully in his notepad. His goal was not to attract anyone’s attention untill his time to enter the tournament but even then, he would try to remain as silent as he could, wanting to agro. He then slipped into the crowd of fighters, hearing what he could and relaxing all he could aswell.- Interactiong..Pretty boy and Kaori ( 'INTERACTION BETWEEN PALLAS AND SKAR ONLY!''' ) Pallas: -Donnie looks out of the window while Zero walks back to his room. It had been months since his fight with Keyome. A victory he was crowned King. But why does he feel like it was not a victory? After all the fighting, argueing, shit talking, and murders...he feels like this is just not as fuffilling as he thought it was going to be. What is his life going to? Zero knocks on Donnie's door and says-"Hey Hunter and I are going to get something to eat. You wanna come?"-Donnie continues to glare outside of the window and stare at the ocean and say-"No...I am fine."-Zero then walks out of the room and Hunter soon follows him. Little did they know that DOnnie was having an internal battle with himself. "The Other Guy" says to Donnie-"Hey fucknuts....what the hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you pumped up?"-And this causes Donnie to sigh a bit and then say-"What am I fighting for? The one person who I actually enjoy fighting isn't even going to be here....the fucks the point?"-Then "The Other Guy" goes ballistic-"BITCH YOU GET PUMPED UP RIGHT NOW! I ain't havin none of this emo bullshit! The fucks the point? Bitch the point is fame, money, bitches. Quit being gay and get focused."-Donnie always has these arguements with "The Other Guy." Within the two months he had begun to realize just what "The Other Guy" is. His eyes flutter in the glowness as his anger tries to take over. He puts his left hand on the window and his right hand on the forehead portion of the mask as he tries to hold "The Other Guy" in. Then "The Other Guy" says to Donnie-"You know you're going to need me! Quit fighting me when I want control!"-It was a win-lose situation for Donnie beause the stronger he got with his own strength, "The Other Guy" also gained it. The constant battle for power is a 24/7 problem. His head begins to sweat a bit from all the strength he has to give to keep "The Other Guy" held back. He looks outside to see that the weather had cleared up and he says-"I need some fresh air...."-He then wipes his face with a towel and made his way out of the room. As he goes to the elevator some random guy who looked like one of those fighters from the game "Streetfighter." Tattered clothes and a Wal-mart looking Gi. Donnie accidently bumps shoulders with him and the guy turns and says-"Hey fucker watch where your go-"-Then his eyes widened as he saw who he was looking at.-"Oh shit..."-Donnie smirked under the mask as he loved the fear that the mask along can bring to people. He uses his connection with "The Other Guy" and says-"Let's at least scare the shit out of this kid."-Soon after the blackness of his eyes began to glow a bright blue color. The streetfighter damn near pissed himself as he ran away down the stairs. Donnie burste out laughing and almost missed his elevator. He says to himself-"Oh god....gotta love these rent-a-fighters."-He then clicked a button that toom him up to the pool-deck. As he walks out, he sees nothing but testosterone. "The Other Guy" says to Donnie-"Fuck man...can't there be some pussy on this boat. I feel Gayer already just by being here...and I don't even fucking exist."-He sees an open spot next to the railing of the ship and he walks over to it. He places his elbows on the rail and looks out to the open sea. He says to himself-"So this is what peacefulness must feel like..."-Some seaguls fly overhead just to add to the peaceful feel to the scenery. Then Donnie says in a distrought tone of voice-"Three days...stuck on a huge ship...with nothing but Men...Oh dear god...."- AlessandraSkar: Kaori took a deep breath as she gently closed her journal, completing her entry for the day. She glanced across the room at the window, taking in the wonderful view of the ocean just as a pretty, white sea gull flew by, making the most annoying noise she'd ever heard. There was obviously no need for lights because the sun was out shinning just as bright as could be, just the way Kaori liked it when she needed to catch a sexy tan. Then again, once she thought about it, she didn't even know why she wanted a tan. It was a trend, but it wasn't like she felt the need to impress anybody with it. Standing from her chair, she looked around and tried to think of something she could do. She could see if the boat had a gym or something so she could train, or go find some place to eat. A smirk lifted the corner of her glossy pink lips as the second option gained the most points in her mind, but first she needed to change into something more comfortable. Stripping out of her tight red top and high-waisted jeans and kicked her enormous red heels across the room, she pulled a different outfit out of her travel bag and quickly slipped it on. It was a creative little black shirt that was cut off above her navel and a matching pair of black shorts that were probably a bit too small for that ass. She didn't even both with a spiffy pair of shoes for such a casual outfit that was basically a pair of pajamas, slipping on a pair of warm black ankle socks instead. It was quite evident that Kaori Gin was the type to go against the norm and chose to do her own thing instead. Did she care about anyone else's opinion? No. Did she care whether or not others were staring at her? Nope. She did as she pleased and enjoyed the freedom as much as she liked. Which made her somewhat unique from others and was probably the reason why she was a lone wolf. She was just about to reach for her pack of cigarettes when she glanced over toward her desk and saw a bold sign that read: NO CIGARETTES ALLOWED IN CABINS. "Fucking dipshits." She muttered under her breath in response to the sign, but simply sighed, deciding not to be a rebel because it was there for legitimate safety precautions. She left the room instead of dwelling on the fact that she couldn't smoke in her own suite, walking in her usual casual strut down the hall. Of course, folks were staring. And, of course, Kaori's ocean eyes would fire over towards someone and practically light them up with her harsh glare. "Yes, fuckers, I am in my pajamas. Strange world out here, ain't it?" She threw out her carelessly as she made her way to the elevators. She saw in the brochure that there was a nice restaurant on the pool deck and plenty of places to sit and have a drink. Of course, she'd be having that drink with herself, but she didn't mind. "Don't even know what this place is called." She muttered to herself once she got inside the elevators and started up toward the deck. Pallas: -As Donnie looked at the ocean and took in all its slenders, he felt calm and at peace. This is something he can never get while in the City. It is rather difficult to feel peace in a city where half of the people love you and half of them hate you. Not to mention being the most wanted "Criminal" In the city itself. But they of course have no problem with him representing the city at this damn tournament. He already misses working in his little basemart bunker. He thought about all the weapons that he was working on before he left and sighed. Meanwhile, Zero and Hunter (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_and_Hunter) were sitting at a table waiting for their food to come. Hunter looks at Zero and asks-"So what do you expect of this tournament Zero?"-Zero takes a sip of water he had set on his table and replies to the question by saying-"I really don't know. With Keyome out of the picture...D-Man realy doesn't have a reason to even be here. I mean there is that one SuperCop but he's just a human. He is no different than Keyome. Donnie wil just go through the stages and demolish the kid. Do you really expect anything else to happen?"-Hunter laughs a bit and is inclinded to actually agree with him. But then Hunter says-"Well what about some of these guys we know nothing about? Fighters from all over the world are piling into this one boat. Maybe there is a challange within their ranks."-Zero looks at Hunter blankly-"Maybe...hopefully this will be fun. Instead of just a waste of time."-Hunter:"I guess we will just have to find out then wont we? haha"-Now back to DOnnie. He grows tired of sitting on the rails and begins to walk back to the area he was at. Then the next thing you know, he is circled around by people in the same Wal-Mart looking Gi's that the kid from earlier was in. A good ten of them surrounds him. One older looking gentleman gets infront of Donnie and says-"I believe you harassed one of my students earlier....That kind of disrespect will not be taken lightly. Boys!"-and as he yelled the command, the nine other boys would get into their fighting stances. Donnie smirks under the mask and says to the Leader-"I do apoligize...accept my deepest regrets."-The leader laughs as he is cockyness grows bigger with that fake apoligy. He then says-"Well as loong as you have learned your le-AGH!!!!"-And before he could finish his sentence, Donnie sends his hand through the chest of this teacher as his hand pushes all the way through his body. The teachers body slides down Donnie's arm as if it were a blade. And inside DOnnie's hand is the still beating heart. The kids then charge out of pure anger at Donnie. Donnie quickly throws the body to the side (Keeping the heart in his hand) and gets into his Muay Thai fighting stance. As one of the students throws a right high kick, Donnie grabs the leg and Judo flips him to the floor of the pool-deck. The students head bounces off the floor like a basketball and blood squirts out of his head like a champagne cork. Soon after this a second student charged at Donnie. But instead of waiting, Donnie wasted no time and leaped into the air. He spun around in the air like a top and as he came down, he thrusts his leg down onto the top of the students head. His kick cracking the skull of the student and completely flattening the head. The body slowly falls to the floor as seven more of them remained. Donnie smirked again under the mask an looked at all of them. Then three of the students came at him all at once. He used his superior kickboxing and Muay Thai abilities as he bobs and weaves through puncches, using his legs and elbows as shielders. Then he threw his body in the air and kicked two of the three fighters in the chest. The loud crack of their breaking chest plate could be heard from all around the ship. Their bodies would fly ten feet back and even knock some of the crowd spectators down. As Donnie's body hit the floor, he places his palms over his head and leaps back up to the ground. As he comes up, he uses the momentum of his body and throws a right straight punch and clocks the fighter square in the jaw. The punch would completely shatter the jaw and even send some teeth flying through the air. The body would corkscrew flip and land lifeless on the floor. FOur more were left. They looked like they were about to shit themselves. They cannot belive what they have just saw. Donnie says to them-"At least die with some fucking Honor!"-Donnie runs at the four of them, choosing not to let these four live. He gets to the first student and he leaps at him. He puts his hands on the back of the fighters head and threw a right knee at the jaw of the fighter. The impact would cause the face to completley cave in and blood to squirt out like a watermelon. The fighter next to him attempted to throw a double axe punch but just as he raised his hands to throw the punch; Donnie reaches out and rips the esaphogus out of the boys throat. This causing massive blood flow from the neck and a terrible, slow, and painful death. Both bodies slowly fell to the floor as Donnie was ready to finish off the last two. "The Other Guy" says to Donnie-"Lemme kill um! Lemme Kill um!"-And Donnie let him take control. His eyes slowly began to glow as he was activating stage 1 of the Super SOldier Serum. The two boys would piss on themselves at the sight of the un-holy power. Then a blue aura would form around his hands, almost like smoke. Then he uses his backfoot and glides over to the two of them. His speed would be nothing but a blur to even the trained eye. His training the last two months have given him so much new power that this was just the tip of the iceberg. As he gets near them, alls they can do is close their eyes out of fear. Donnie grips both of their heads with each hand as they scream in pain. Then "The Other Guys" voice would come out just as beastly as every saying-"So I heard two heads are better than one. LET'S SEE IF TWO HEADS CAN MAKE ONE! HAHAHAHA"-He then sends both heads to collide with eachother as the impact would cause both heads to explode like soft mushy fruit. Brain, blood, and bone squirt all over the deck as the spectators flee from the area. The entire deck was almost filled with nothing but a sea of blood. Donnie's hands held nothing but blood and patches of hair as the bodies fell infront of him. "The Other Guy" then says-"Aww man. I guess my theory was wrong. HAHAHAHA. Ok D-man, Im done HAHAHAHAHA!"-His eyes then slowly receed back to normal as he looks down at his outfit.-"Yup, got blood on me. Son of a bitch."-After he finished off this group of weaklings, he walks over to the resturant area and asks the waiter for a napkin. Maybe it can clean all the blood that is on him?- AlessandraSkar: Kaori was seated alone at a table...as fucking usual, just the way she was used to, her nose dug deeply into a menu. "Y'know," She softly said to herself, slamming the menu shut and dropping it onto the table. "I don't get why there's a fucking menu. This is a buffet." She placed her palms against the edge of the table and pushed herself back, her chair scraping loudly against the polished wooden floor. 'Hope I didn't just scratch it.' She thought to herself as she rose to her feet and bent backwards slightly, stretching her arms up into the air. It felt like she'd been sitting there for hours just staring at the menu like it was written in Arabic or something, when in reality, she'd only been there for about eight minutes or so. She lowered her arms and touched her lower back with her fingertips, massaging gently. 'I need to invest in a spa treatment before I do this damn tournament.' She thought again, just loving having conversations with herself. Ah...the tournament. With no idea as of what to expect, she might as well have gotten nervous again, but she refused. She let those shaky feelings roll right off of her, kind of like petty insults. The changes in breathing, the tightness of the chest, the weakness in the knees....none of it bothered her any longer. She just hoped that all her years of training in Aikido, Shinkendo and Kung Fu would pay off. Not bothering to push her chair in, Kaori wandered toward the buffet, ignoring everyone that she was pushing and squeezing through just to see what was cooking. "Geez." She turned up her upper lip at the sight of giant lobsters crawling around in a single container of boiling water. The pour things were probably unaware that they were about to become someone's meal for the day. She decided to just go with some cajun shrimp, grilled salmon, and rice, adding a few lemons on the size for flavor enhancements. She gathered the food onto a plate she'd grabbed from the start of the line and placed it on a tray to carry it to her table, but soon realized that something was still missing. "Of course." She chuckled at herself. How could she forget drinks and desert? She headed on over to the desert bar, casually whistling the Harry Potter theme as her head bobbed side to side completely off rhythm. It was almost no surprise that, the second she got there and placed her tray down, she was frozen in place by the sound of giggling. Very...girly...giggling. Inwardly growling, Kaori's eyes shifted toward a table where three girls were sitting, all blondes with huge fake tits and bad nose jobs. All three barbie dolls were looking her up and down, laughing and whispering little side comments amongst themselves as if she wasn't standing a few feet away. "Alrighty then." Kaori gave a nod and gently placed her tray on the desert bar. The three girls stopped giggling for a moment as if that motion had meant the end of the world....which it did. Kaori continued to whistle her Harry Potter theme as she strolled up to the three girls and casually rested her hands on her hips. "Now which of you plastic barbie bimbos wants to explain to me what's so damn funny?" She asked in a nonchallant tone. "It can't be that I have too much food on my plate for you bullemic tapeworms." "You could eat nails for all we care." One girl spoke up. "We just wanna know what the hell you're wearing." Kaori's brows went up at that as she pulled on the bottom of her cutoff shirt. "Oh, you mean this?" She started to chuckle. The second the girls began to laugh again, Kaori's hand lashed out toward the girl sitting directly under her, slamming her face into the table so hard that every bone instantly shattered, sending blood spurting everywhere. Kaori bent over the table to get close to the other two girls who were staring at her in absolute shock. "Even after your next silicon injection, you broads couldn't rock this shirt like me." She said lowly, standing upright and releasing the head of the dead blonde. She then resumed her whistling, going back over to collect her tray from the desert bar. Now that she'd had an encounter with those bips, she no longer had a desire for desert, deciding instead to go sit out on the deck and watch the pretty blue waves roll. Her strides were so casual and her expression blank it was as if nothing had even happened as she walked past her previous table and headed toward the automatic doors leading out to the deck area. On the way, something caught her eye. SOMEONE...rather. "Geez." She muttered as she walked past a near seven foot (or exactly seven foot) man in an intimidating mask, arching a brow at him as she noticed the blood covering the entire front of his body. "I believe injecting steroids is illegal, sir." She said without looking at him, seeing the doors up ahead. "And I believe yours were prescripted with plenty of Hercu--" She stopped short the very second the doors slid open, revealing what appeared to be a sea of mangled, bloody bodies littering the entire deck. And not just the average number of three or four like you'd see somewhere on the streets in District 1. We're talking dozens! Kaori felt her gag reflex kick in as she just stood there frozen like a block of ice, her tray of food slipping from her grasp and clattering to the floor. 'So,' She thought to herself once again. 'I have to fight people who can do....this?' Pallas: -As Donnie sat at the bar of the resturant, he looked like a grusome mess. He began to clean the blood off of his body when a woman catches his eye. And it's not like the kind of woman you see walking down the street and you whistle at. For the first time, he sees a woman who can defend herself. Instead of the usual helpless kind he had to save. He actually chuckled a bit under the mask. After watching her take care of those woman who thought it was smart to mess with her, he turns back in his seat and orders a drink.-"Bring me a scotch."-And even though he cannot drink it because he is wearing the mask, he missed the feel of having his favorite drink in his hand. Being able to remember how life used to be. Then he hears a smart remark by the woman. Upon hearing it, he laughs a bit. His laugh slow and filled with evil. Then as she continued on her rant he raises his eyes in understanding why she stopped. He did not even have to look at her and he already knew. Then he slowly turns the chair so he is facing her.-"You seem shocked?"-He then slowly gets up from his chair and takes steps over towards her.-"Have you never seen...such brutality before?"-As he gets closer "The Other Guy" tries to convince Donnie to let him out.-"Lemme out! Lemme at her! God Damn DOnnie just look at that ass! Thats better than Kirei and RYu combined! Bitch lemme at her!"-And even though it took almost every fiber of his mind to hold back "The Other Guy", he does his best to remain calm and cool infront of her. See, he noticed that the people in the resturant were now looking at the two of them. So he uses this time to strike fear into the people of the resutrant. Seeing is that they were on a ship, word can travel quickly. So he continues on with is deep english tone that can crush a persons soul-"Now you insult the strongest person on this entire boat. Either you...have the worst luck....or the best luck..."-He slowly walks infront of her, the sun hiding his body as the only thing that is visible is a black outline of his body. It only hads to the effect of people believing that he is not even a human. Her short body would only reach his upper abs and lower chest as he towers over her. He then says to her-"A word of advice to you darlin...don't feeze up when the tournament begins...Blood will be shed...bones will be broken...lives will be lost. Will yours?"-This was not the first time that he has dropped a bomb of knowledge on someone as he just did ths to Tetsu two months ago at the fight with Keyome. He then turns from her as the shadow figure changes to his backside, and he begins to walk back to the elevator. He is forced to walk through the puddles of blood as his boots make the sound that can only be compared to a child that jumps into puddles. That's just how big Donnie's physical build is. He smiled under the mask as he walked away. He hoped to see her again. "The Other Guy" on the other hand was not happy with how Donnie handled the situation.-"YOU SON OF A BITCH! What did I tell you!? You better go turn your ass back around and go talk to her! WHAT ARE YA GAY OR SOMETHIN!?!? Why out of all people am I working with you!?!? I hate this! You suck.....fuck you..."-"The Other Guys" temper tantrums were always funny to listen too. It at least gives Donnie a good laugh every now and then. At this time, he also wondered what Hunter and Zero were doing.- AlessandraSkar: It seemed that time had slowed down for just a brief moment as Kaori's eyes thoroughly scanned the scene before her, just before it began to twist and bend and fade away into a completely different picture. A picture of Kazuma Masaori's penthouse, the two prostitutes he'd brought home, all drunk and swaying about like briganders in a tavern, all for one purpose that night. She saw them touching her, giggling and laughing like it was some sort of game while their pimp cheered on, eventually instructing them to tie her up and drag her to...that room. That god-forsaken room where all his sick and twisted little toys were kept. She could hear the screaming, the furniture flying, fragile items shattering, and then saw the blood spurt through the air when she at last drove an electric drill into Kazuma's left eye and pushed until it'd reached his brain. And then there were the bodies, three dead, bloodied bodies lying on the ground at her feet while she fell back against the wall, screaming and crying in horror of the event. The foggy images vanished just as a voice spoke from behind Kaori, a deep voice that was slightly inhuman and laced with evil. She could hear the slow thudding of heavy footsteps coming up behind her and she immediately knew that it was him, that enormous masked fellow who was covered in blood, immediately knowing that he was the cause of the bloodbath before her. She didn't move as she spoke, her eyes remaining level with the rest of the deck. “You seem shocked.” He said, more like rumbled. “Have you never seen such brutality?” Even as he stepped out in front of her to reveal himself once again, her eyes did not look up to meet his, not even to see why there was some sort of blue light shining in her peripheral vision. “Blood will be shed...bones will be broken...lives will be lost. Will yours?” Those final words of his echoed around in her mind like someone had shouted them into an empty cave and that was when it all hit her once again like a ton of brick. The three days on this cruise ship could quite possibly be her last. Despite the feeling of nausea that bubbled up in her stomach like acid, the stubborn gene in her refused to let even a speckle of green show up on her face, let alone a simple expression of fear. No. She was not here to be intimidated by hulking men in masks, even IF he'd torn apart dozens of people like they were nothing but cotton-stuffed animals. Her purpose was to win. Her purpose was to show her strength despite being a girl of small size. Because it was men like the one in front of her that would immediately underestimate her. Or would he? At last, in the split moment before he turned to leave her to think about what he'd just said, Kaori's eyes lifted to look at him and for a split second, she saw something in his gaze. What was it? Curiosity? A challenge? Did he see something in her within that moment of meeting that she didn't expect him to see in her? He was on his way through the sea of dead bodies before she could say a word to him, following him with her watchful eyes, nearly envious of his power. Then, once he vanished out of her sight, she took another good look at the turmoil he'd caused. 'Hmm.' She hummed to herself in thought, resuming a casual stance as she rested one hand on her hip and let the other hang by her side, shifting her weight to one leg. 'He must have experience with these kinds of things.' Things being tournaments. 'Maybe, somehow -and goddamnit I don't know how- he can come in handy.' Category:ARK 2 Category:Ark 2 Category:GMAF1